


Charakterbeschreibung zu meiner FF

by ShiroNoShiro



Series: New Chance [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNoShiro/pseuds/ShiroNoShiro
Summary: Hallo Zusammen, das hier ist nur ein kleiner Zusatz, für meine Geschichte. So das ihr euch ein besseres Bild machen könnt oder Erklärungen zu Justus und Co.^^





	1. Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto: Es wissen doch alle wie wir aussehen!
> 
> Shiro: Nun ich könnte in Zukunft noch ein paar Änderungen an euch vorhaben.
> 
> Sakura: WAS? DU BIATCH LÄST GEFÄLLIGST MEINEN SASUKE-KUN IN RUHE!!!!
> 
> Shiro: *Stirn reib* Klappe Haruno! DU hast hier gar nichts zu sagen, wenn ich will kann Sasuke Katzenohren haben oder gar Titten!
> 
> Sasuke: ô.o Hnn, wehe du verpasst mir Titten, Baka Shiro! Sonst wird deine Nemu Neko bald nicht mehr Flauschig sein!
> 
> Shiro: O.O NEIN! Nicht mein Rikou-sama...oder warte meinst du Tora-chan? Egal ich werds tun las meine Nekos in Ruhe! Schade also (im Moment) keine Titten für Sas!
> 
> Sasuke: Hnnn

                                                                     

**Name:**

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

**Geburtstag:**

10.Oktober

**Sternzeichen:**

Waage

**Alter:**

12-13

**Geistiges a** **lter** :

30-31

**Gewicht:**

40, 6 Kg

**Grösse:**

145,3 cm

**Bekannte Klassifizierung:**

Jinchūriki, Chaos Ninja

**Unbekannt:**

Sensor-Ninja

**Herkunft:**

Konohagekure

**Vater:**

Namikaze Minato

**Mutter:**

Uzumaki Kushina

**Verwandte:**

Senju und Uzumakis

**Rang:**

Genin (Zukünftiger Kage)

**Ninja-ID:**

012604

**Kekkei Genkai** _(Angeborene oder in Jinchūriki_ _fal erhaltene Fähigkeiten)_ **:**

Yōton (Fähigkeit, Feuer und Erde zu mischen um Lava zu erschaffen, meistens von Bijuu benutz)

Futton (Fähigkeit Feuer und Luft zu mischen um Siedung zu erhalten, meistens von Bijuu benutz)

Mokuton (Fähigkeit Wasser und Erde zu mischen um Holz zu erhalten, meistens von Bijuu benutz)

Jinton (Magnetfreisetzung)

**Seishitsuhenka** _(Heute bekannt als Chakra_ _)_ ****:** **

Katon (Feuer)

Fūton (Wind)

Raiton (Blitz)

Doton ( Erde)

Suiton (Wasser)

Yōton (bekannt als Yangfreisetzung die Seishitsuhenka mit Yō, der Yang-Natur. Gemeinsam mit Inton wird sie benutzt, um Onmyōton zu bilden.

Yōton basiert auf der Shintai Enerugi "körperlichen Energi" im Körper eines Menschen, die über das Lebe herrscht, Diese Seishitsuhenka kann dazu genutzt werden, um Form Leben einzuhauchen und wird Blau "Manga Weiss) dargestellt. Das Symbol der Yō no Chikara "Yang-Kraft" des Rokudō Sennin ist als Sonne auf seiner rechter Hand abgebildet)

Inton (Yinfreisetzung, wird als Halbmond auf Rokudōs Linker Hand abgebildet.)

Onmyōton ( Yin und YangFreisetzung, entsteht durch die Freisetzug von Yōton und Inton.)

 

**Hobbys:**

Gärtnern und Unkraut jäten.

Jirayas "Normale" Bücher Lesen.

Justus erschaffen.

Mit seinen wichtige Menschen zusammen zu sein.

Mit Kurama ~~lästern~~ Reden.

 

 

 


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier die Zusammenfassung von Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke: Hnn
> 
> Shiro: Naja du und Naru seid meine Protagonisten.
> 
> Naruto: Solltest du nicht zuerst Sakura nehmen, Ladys First oder so?
> 
> Shiro: *zuckt mit der Schulter* Nee ich bin ne Lady und denk nicht immer so, man sollte immer denn anderen den Vortritt lassen und sich in Geduld üben.

                                                                        

**Name:**

Uchiha Sasuke

**Geburtstag:**  

23\. Juli

**Sternzeichen:**

Löwe

**Alter:**

12-13

**Geistiges alter:**

14

**Gewicht:**

42,2 kg

**Grösse:**

150,8 cm

 

**Herkunft:**

Konohagakure

**Vater:**

Fugaku Uchiha

**Mutter:**

Mikoto Uchiha

**Rang:**

Genin

**Ninja-ID:**

012606

**Kekkei Genkai** _(Angeborene oder in Jinchūriki fal erhaltene Fähigkeiten)_ **:**

Sharingan (Mangekyō und Rinnegan noch nicht entsperrt)

 

**Seishitsuhenka** (Heute bekannt als Chakra ) :

Katon (Feuer)

Raiton (Blitz)

 

**Hobbys:**

Lesen.

Rache Pläne an Itachi.

Sich vor Fangirls ~~verstecken~~ Verbergen.

Training

Streunende Katzen füttern

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke: Hnn wieso besitze ich das Rinnegan?
> 
> Naruto: Darum frag nicht du erfährst es noch!
> 
> Sasuke: ô.o Hast du deine Tage Dobe?
> 
> Naruto: Hn das könnte ich von dir Sagen Teme, das letzte mal das ich nachgesehen habe, war ich ein Junge!
> 
> Shiro: ok? Habt ihr irgendwelche seltsamen Pillen von Sakura genommen?
> 
> Kakashi: Sie haben Bonbons von ihr Angenommen.
> 
> Sakura: Ähhh, das....das waren nur Pillen die, die Wahren Gefühle einer Person hervorbringen!
> 
> Shiro: *beobachtet wie Naruto, Sasuke an eine Wand pinnt und ihn leidenschaftlich Küsst* ^_^ OmG Yaoi in meiner Wohnung *kriegt Nasenbluten* Das muss ich Tsunade-san schreiben!
> 
> Kakashi: Was hat Tsunade-sama damit zu tun?
> 
> Shiro: Sie schreibt das Icha Icha Paradis Yaoi version!
> 
> Kakashi: Ok bis zum nächsten Mal.
> 
> Shiro Bye Bye
> 
> Sasuke: *ist von Narutos Lippen abgelenkt.
> 
> Sakura: *ist Ohnmächtig geworden*


	3. Haruno Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier nun Haruno.

Sasuke: Man merkt das, du sie nicht magst.

Shiro: So offensichtlich?

Naruto: Ja und wieso überhaupt?

Shiro: Ich mochte Ihre Character von anfang an nicht. In Shippuuden ging es dann aber Bam, sie heuchelt dir ihre liebe vor nur damit, du Aufhörst Du-weist-schon-Wem nachzujagen.

Sasuke: Wem?

Kakashi: Das mein süßer Schüler, wirst du hoffentlich niemals herausfinden!

Kakashi: Shiro-san ich bitte dich Sakura-chan ihn ruhe zu lassen von mir aus kann sie gefesselt bleiben. -.

Shiro: Okay, Kakashi-Senpai! * Hört auf sie mit einem Stock zu stossen. Sakura und stellt sie in eine Ecke.*

 

* * *

 

                                                                   

**Name:**

Haruno Sakura

**Geburtstag:**

28\. Mai

**Sternzeichen:**

Widder

**Ändern:**

12-13

**Geistig ändern:**

8-10 (Wenn es um Sasuke geht 8 Jahre alt)

**Gewicht:**

35,4 kg

**Größe:**

148,5 cm

**Bekannte Klassifikation:**

Kunoichi

**Herkunft:**

Konohagehure

**Vater:**

Kizashi Haruno

**Murmeln:**

Mebuki Haruno

**Ninja-ID:**

012601

**Seischitschenka (Heute bekannt als Chakra):**

Noch nicht herausgegefunden (ernsthaft Sakura), kann nur die Akademie-Justus nicht mal Iruka oder so gefragt oder überhaupt alle Ninjas aus Zivilen Familien keine andere Justus lernen?)

**Hobbys:**

Über Sasuke und Ihre Zukunft Träumen

Sich Dünn Hunger, für Sasuke

Mit Ino-Schwein streiten

 

* * *

 

Shiro: Zufrieden?

Naruto: Du bist immer noch ein bisschen beschissen zu ihr, du Stupst sie mit einem Stock!

Shiro: Tch Selbst Kishimoto-sama findet Sie nicht schön!

Sasuke: Wie weist du was Kishimoto-sans Meinung ist?

Shiro: * kritzelt auf ein Papier für die Leser und hängt diesen an die Kamera * (http://de.narutopedia.eu/wiki/Jutsu) 

Sasuke: Was war das?

Shiro: Nichts für kleine Sas! Euch liebe einen schönen Tag und danke an die Kudos aber auch die, die der Hauptgeschichte immer noch folgen

 

 

 


	4. Hatake Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So nun Kakashi-Senpai!

Shiro: So nach Kakashi-Senpai, kommt jemand besonderes jedenfals für Naru.

Naruto: Wird auch Zeit das er drankommt! 

Sasuke: Redet ihr über Iruka-Sensei?

Shiro&Naruto: *Kichern*

Kakashi: Ich fürchte mich vor dem nächsten Kapi!

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                 

Name:

Hatake Kakashi

Geburtstag:

15.September

Sternzeichen:

Jungfrau

Alter:

25-26

Geistiges alter:

28

Gewicht:

66,7 kg

Grösse:

181 cm

Bekannte Klassifizierung:

Jōnin

Unbekannt:

ehemaliger ANBU

Herkunft:

Konohagekure

Vater:

Sakumo Hatake

Mutter:

Nicht Bekannt

Verwandte:

Hatake-Clan

Ninja-ID:

009720

Kekkei Genkai (Angeborene oder in Jinchūriki fal erhaltene Fähigkeiten) :

Sharingan, Mangekyō (Von Uchiha Obito Geärbt)

Seishitsuhenka (Heute bekannt als Chakra ) :

Katon (Feuer)

Fūton (Wind)

Raiton (Blitz) 

Doton ( Erde)

Suiton (Wasser) 

Hobbys:

Icha Icha Paradies Lesen

~~Spannen~~

Seine Hunde Verwöhnen

Stunden (auch wenns Regnet) am Gedenkstein sich Entschuldigen

 

* * *

Shiro: So das wars.

Kakashi: Ich Spanne nicht!

Naruto: Doch das tust du Sensei!

Kakashi: Naruto!

Naruto: Wer einmal Lügt, dem Glaubt man nicht, und wenn er auch die Wahrheit spricht!

Shiro: Genau! 

Sasuke: Hnn!

Kakashi: Nicht du auch noch Sasuke-kun! 

Shiro: Gut, genug Kakashi-Senpai geärgert auf wieder sehn!


	5. Kurama (Kyūbi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal eine Beschreibung wie Rama so ist und ja, Naruto hatte dabei an Ramen gedacht als er ihm den Spitznamen gab.^^

Shiro: Sorry das momentan so wenig hier läuft, hab gerade viel zu tun.

Kurama: *Grummel* Wieso genau bin ich jetzt hier?

Shiro: Dein Steckbrief ist heute dran.

Naruto: Aber wieso ist er mein Ninken? Ich meine mit denn Erinnerungen die ich besitze würde ich es auch ohne aktive Hilfe von Rama bewältigen können!

Shiro: Das schon, aber er ist die Perfekte ausrede wieso du dich ab und zu anders verhalten tust, wenn du Flashbacks erleidest.

Kakashi: Und Tiere haben eine Therapeutische Wirkung, vor allem Hunde ^_/

Shiro: Du möchtest unbedingt ein Erbe?

Kakashi: 0_/ N..nein *Vergäbt sein Gesicht in einem Yaoi Buch*

Shiro: Also weiter im Text!

* * *

 

**Name:**

Kurama (Kyūbi no Yokō)

**Geburtstag:**

Unbekannt

 

**Alter:**

Über 1000 Jahre

 

**Gewicht:**

7,5 Kg (In seiner Ninken Form)

**Grösse:**

45,3 cm

**Bekannte Klassifizierung:**

Ninken von Narutos

**Unbekannt:**

Bijū

 

**Vater:**

Rikudō Sennin

 

**Verwandte:**

Senju, Uzumaki und Uchihas

 

 

 **Seishitsuhenka**   _(Heute bekannt als Chakra_   _)_   ** **:****

Katon (Feuer)

Fūton (Wind)

 

 

**Hobbys:**

 

Mit Naruto  ~~lästern~~  Reden.

Sasuke zu Nerven

Streiche zu Spielen (Was erwartet ihr? Er ist ein Kitsune!)

Faulenzen

Schwimmen

Kuscheln (Momentan nur Naruto)

 

**Kurama als (Kurama als Mensch) Uzumaki Kensuke**

****

 

 

**Kurama in seiner Ninken Form mit Naruto:**

****

* * *

 

Shiro: Aww Kurama du siehst so Sweet aus *_*

Kurama: *Rollt die Augen* Jaja

Naruto: Na ja es stimmt Rama, du siehst Flauschig aus

Shiro: Nagut, ich sollte Sasuke Langsam wieder aus dem Keller lassen, ich hab vergessen,das dort noch andere Charaktere wohnen die ich eingeschlossen hab ;P

Naruto: ô_ô o...k?

 

 

 

 


	6. Konohamaru Sarutobie

 

**Name:**

Sarutobi Konohamaru

**Geburtstag:**

30.Dezember

**Sternzeichen:**

Steinbock

**Alter:**

8 

 

**Gewicht:**

27.8 kg

**Grösse:**

128,8 cm

**Bekannte Klassifizierung:**

Azubi, Ehrenwerter Enkel

 

**Herkunft:**

Konohagekure

**Vater:**

Sarutobi ?

**Mutter:**

Sarutobi ?

**Verwandte:**

Asume Onkel

Hiruzen Grossvater

Biwako Grossmutter 

Sasuke(Sarutobi) Urgrossvater

**Rang:**

Azubi

**Ninja-ID:**

012707

 **Kekkei Genkai** _(Angeborene oder in Jinchūriki_   _fals erhaltene_ _Fähigkeiten)_   **:**

 

Noch keine Bekannt.

 **Seishitsuhenka**   _(Heute bekannt als Chakra_   _)_   ** **:****

 

Noch keine Bekannt.

 

**Hobbys:**

Vier-Auge Sensei ärgeren

Gegen Jii-chan, kämpfen um denn Titel Hokage zu erreichen

Faulenzen

Süßigkeiten essen

 

Von Naruto neue Jutsus zu lernen

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke:....Dobe?
> 
> Naruto: Was Teme und nen mich nicht Dobe!
> 
> Sasuke: Ich werde jeden Töten, der dich Verletzt!
> 
> Naruto: ô.ô Alles ok, Teme?
> 
> Kakashi: Ma, ma Naruto-kun, mit Sasuke-kun ist alles in Ordnung, er hat nur ein paar Dinge erkannt, vergiss nicht, dieser Sasuke kennt nur das aus der Zukunft also deiner Vergangenen zukünftigen Zukunft was du ihm erzählt hast, so das er sich so Oc ist.
> 
> Shiro: Ich merke gerade das ich mich selber Verwirrt habe XD


End file.
